1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inductance device which will be used suitably for electronic appliances for mobile communication, etc, particularly for a radio frequency circuit, and a wireless terminal equipment using such inductance device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 15 of the accompanying drawings is a side view of an inductance device according to the prior art. In the drawing, reference numeral 1 denotes a square pole base, reference numeral 2 denotes a conductor film formed on the base 1, reference numeral 3 denotes grooves formed in the conductor film and reference numeral 4 denotes a protective material laminated on the conductor film 2.
Characteristics of such electronic components can be adjusted to desired characteristics by adjusting the gap of the grooves 3, and the like.
The inductance devices of this kind are disclosed in JP-A-7-307201, JP-A-7-297033, JP-A-5-129133, JP-A-1-238003, JP-U-57-117636, JP-A-5-299250, and so forth.
According to the construction described above, however, miniaturization of electronic appliances cannot be achieved because a circuit board for mounting the inductance device becomes too great if the inductance device is great in size. When the inductance device is too small, on the contrary, problems such as breakage of the inductance device occur when it is mounted on the circuit bard.